The present invention relates to a camera having an automatic focus adjusting device.
Various cameras of this kind have been proposed and known widely. Some of them have been brought in practical use and sold on the market. In case of this kind of camera in order to drive the automatic focus adjusting device an exclusive electric motor is provided, the driving spring is charged in operative engagement with the film winding operation or the automatic focus adjusting device is manually operated in operative engagement with the shutter release operation.
However, it is remarkably inconvenient to provide a motor exclusively for driving the automatic focus adjusting device from the view point of the manufacturing cost, the internal space and the weight of the camera.
Further, it is also inconvenient to manually operate the automatic focus adjusting mechanism, because the additional strength is needed to wind the film and release the shutter, which destroys the feeling of the photographer.